The Fire Lord and The Air Hybrid
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Yori slept for a hundred years, now she finds Aang and joins his quest to make peace; but why does she affect Zuko the Fire Prince so much? Will this make a change in his attitude towards good? Kataang Tokka OCxZuko more pairings NO FLAMES
1. Awakening

**Emma: Well this is a new story I had an idea for and Liv is going to help me write. It is an Avatar fic, and it does include out OC. So if you don't like OC or intend to flame review us, please turn around and hit the back tab now please. So, for those who actually want to read this new story of ours, please do read on. It is a twist on the crossover Jac, Olivia and I made awhile back that is almost done. This is the Avatar series with out OC and it's a take on how Yori, my OC, helped make Zuko turn good. Now, we don't own Avatar, just our OC and this story. And please no flames or "Mary Sue" comments or you will receive a nasty PM. Enjoy!**

**The Fire Lord and The Air Hybrid**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

It started when Yori was thirteen. Her eyes started changing colors; not like normal kids did, but full on color changes. Her eyes would be gold one moment, then lilac or blue the next. Sometimes they would be brown or green or even silvery-lilac. Her mother was worried she was possessed. SO they sent her to the doctor, and he said she was perfectly healthy; they sent her to the healer, and she said the same thing. Finally, her mother took her and Whynn to a Magic Woman, Aunt Woo, and let her study Yori.

"Well there's nothing wrong with her," Aunt Woo said to the family," Nothing really wrong anyway, except she's a hybrid."

"Oh no," Yori's mother, Aria, gasped. She paid Aunt Woo and then ran the girls out. She stayed quiet as the dead for the longest time.

"Mama," Whynn said staring up at their mother," Why are you so scared? And why is Yori a 'hybrid'? What does that mean?"

"Girls I have something to tell you…" Aria said with a somber expression." Your daddy here, is not technically your daddy… You see before I met your Daddy here in the Air Temple, I was in love with a Fire Bender to the North… We broke it off just before I met your Daddy now, and married him. You two came a few months later. I never told your daddy that you two may not be his… And now I see you're not… Yori has special powers, she is both Fire Nation and Air Nation, a concept that is very rare and can become very powerful… We must be careful with this new thing… This also means you eyes will stop changing colors one day, and you will gain new powers…"

"Like Aura Bending?" Yori asked shyly. Aria looked at her daughter with wide eyes. Whynn stared at her sister with a shocked expression, unsure why her sister was telling their secret." Whynnie and I have special abilities…I can use the aura in the air and bend it… I can heal people with it and even use it to attack… She's an air master… She changes sound in the air…"

Aria stared up at the sky as tears poured down her face. The twins exchanged a glace and led their mother home.

!

!

Yori was never really loved by anyone, when her father learned she was a Hybrid, but Whynn was a Chosen Bender, he loved Whynn and hated her. Her mother began indulging herself in loving Whynn and ignoring Yori more and more. Yori became the neglected child, and the quiet one. She had some friends, but they all loved Whynn more. She was just a nasty Hybrid, and Whynn was Chosen. Then the visions started; the first one hurt like her body was being torn in half. The vision was even worse, a young girl drowning. She yelled and yelled for them to save her to no avail; the next day, a young girl drowned in the nearby spring and everyone blamed Yori. As if she had caused this tragic event and it was all her fault. So, Yori decided to leave.

She made her way to the mountains in the Earth Kingdom, a place where she heard an Earth-Fire Hybrid master lived. She came upon an older woman sitting in Lotus-Position on a large boulder and she bowed to the woman.

"Are you Haruhi the Hybrid Master?" Yori asked. The woman nodded and reached forward to touch Yori's forehead. She smiled when she pulled back and touched her throat shaking her head." You don't speak do you?"

_Not with my voice I don't_, a voice said in Yori's mind. Yori smiled at Haruhi and touched her palm to her heart then to her head, a sign of respect in her home. _You see the future, do you not young hybrid?_

"I do," Yori said," And where I come from I am an outcast. Everyone wants to be with my twin, the Ancient Wind Chosen Bender, but not with her nasty Hybrid Twin… I want to learn how to control my powers, and this Hybrid Lifestyle… Then maybe I can live normally for awhile."

_A hybrid's life is never normal, Yori… Haruhi thought to her, You will always be on the run, and always be outcast. It is a life you must accustom to and learn to live with yourself. It is something I took long to learn… I will teach you, Yorianna, and I will help you live this life._

"With all respect," Yori said softly," I would like to return and say goodbye to Whynn if that is true. If she rejects me then I will agree to this life, but until then training is all I need…"

Haruhi smiled and jumped down from the rock she was on. She held out her hand and grinned at Yori. _Well them let's start._

!

!

Yori trained for three years with Haruhi, she tried sending messages to Whynn, but they never came out right. She finally gave up thinking she would have plenty of time to see Whynn after her training. Little did she know that she would never truly finish. Close to the closing of her training, Haruhi told her about how the Fire Nation was beginning to invade and eliminate Hybrids because of their power. Then she put Yori into an enchanted sleep. Yori never saw it coming, she was put into a sleep that would not wake her until the time was right, her body wouldn't age either.

So, Yori slept and slept, as the years went by. Soon, the time of the Avatar was upon the world. She finally awoke when someone found her asleep within the hiding place that Haruhi had placed her in, the Southern most tip of the Earth Kingdom.

!

!

Zuko climbed the up towards the cave and grumbled underneath his breath. Uncle hadn't wanted to trek up the mountain with him so he was making this trip alone. He finally came to the mouth of the cave and stepped through the ornately carved entrance. He walked on, touching a particularly intricate carving here and there. He was hoping that the Avatar would be hiding her. Instead he came upon a sleeping girl.

Zuko took a sharp intake of breath as he stared at the girl. She was beautiful, long ruby hair spilling around her and haloing her body; eyelashes that touched her cheeks, rosy against her moonlight-pale skin; her curvy and womanly body that was in a fetal position in her rest. She was a beautiful maiden and Zuko wondered why she was here. He leaned over the girl and touched her cheek; her skin was as soft as velvet and she seemed to lean against his touch. Before Zuko could put logical thoughts in his head, he leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead. She stirred and sat up just as Zuko jumped back.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. Zuko wanted to scream because even her voice was beautiful; clear and like a pealing bell sound." Where am I? And What Time am I in?"

"I'm Zuko…" Zuko said shakily," Former Fire Prince, and now Wanderer… You're in the Earth Kingdom… Southernmost point… It's the time of War."

The girl's lilac eyes widened and she gasped. She went to stand but was still shaky and fell over. Zuko caught her and took in her sweet scent; the smell of lilac, moonbeams, and a hint of vanilla.

"I am Yorianna," Yori said," I can't believe Haruhi put me into an enchanted sleep! I must find the new Avatar… He will be able to help me find Haruhi…"

"The Avatar has been mission a Hundred Years, Yorianna," Zuko said. Yori's face fell. She sat down and put her face into her hands." Hey it can't be that bad-"

"Of course it is!" Yori cried." How would you feel if you were thrown into a new time and all you ever knew was past? I have no where and no one… I have to find Nala!"

"Nala?" Zuko asked curiously. Yori was digging in the pile of rags that Zuko had over looked and then she gave a sigh of relief." Um, Yorianna?"

"You can call me Yori," Yori said," And this is Nala."

She held up what seemed to be a black panther cub; that was until it unfurled it's bright red bat wings. Zuko stared at the panther-bat in awe.

"She's my pet!" Yori said stroking the cub's head as it purred in her grasp." And my spirit animal! Why the odd look?"

"Panther-bats have been extinct as long as dragons," Zuko said hesitantly patting Nala's head. The cub purred at him and Zuko chanced a smile. Then he forced a frown and turned form the girl; what was she doing to him? He was the stoic and evil Banished Prince! This Yori was making him seem like a puppy dog." She's cute… I'll give you a ride to the mainland if you please, Yorianna."

"I said you could call me-"

"Do you want a ride or not?" Zuko asked coldly. Yori flinched wondering why this seemingly sweet boy had turned bad. She nodded and grabbed her bag on the floor. Nala may have still been a cub, but she was to Yori's waist already. Of course Yori seemed to be half Zuko's size. She was small but she seemed wise, almost Zuko's age. He said nothing to her the whole ride to the mainland.

"Thank you Zuko," Yori said softly. She climbed on Nala's back as they neared the mainland and stared at the sullen boy. She stepped back off and came over to peck his cheek lightly." I hope we meet again…"

She flew off on Nala after that. Zuko watched his face tinged in pink from her kiss. He inwardly smacked himself for letting the girl get to him. He couldn't let a pretty face and innocent lilac eyes get to his heart. But then why did he want to see her again too?

**!**

**!**

**Emma: Oka chapter one done! Cool flashbacks huh? And Zuko sure is affected by our Yori… Come back in the next chapter Yori meets up with the Gaang and talks to them about the new time and finding her friends. Hopefully Olivia will be adding how the Ancient Benders met too! R&R and no flames please!**


	2. History in the Making

**Olivia- I think Em is off to a great start on this new fic! And i'd like to take the time to explain 'the chosen' benders to you. They are the masters of the elements before Katara, Aang, Toph and Zuko were born. Each chosen bender, or as they're referred to in the fic as Charmers, are 114 years old in this time period. They're called charmers because of thier special bending abilities. As you know, Yori is an air and fire hybrid. Having powers over both elements. Whynn, her sister, is an air master, having the ablility to bend sound in the air. Now, you get to meet 2 more of the 'chosen' benders! R&R!**

The Fire Lord and the Air Hybrid

Chapter 2- History in the Making

Lilac eyes drooped from exhaustion. Yori and Nala had been traveling non stop for 2 days and both were dead tired. Nala screeched in responce to a low roar that was heard in the distance. Yori scanned the air around her and spotted a large and fluffy animal flying just a few hundred yards away.

"Can it be?" she asked, shocked to see a sky bison. "Nala, follow it!" she ordered her pet. The panther bat nodded and changed course, following the white beast. But it seemed, just as mysteriously as it came, the bison was gone. Yori sighed in aggrivation as she lost sight of the bison. But soon realized she was no longer in Earth Kingdom territory. The waters below her were filled with ice and glaciers.

She and Nala landed on the shores of the south pole. The small girl shivered, her normal attire of a burgundy blazer with orange flames around the hem, black shorts, silver heart locket and red and black lace up boots doing nothing to keep out the cold. She petted Nala's head before trudging through the snow to find shelter.

A small forest of pine trees sat at the edge of the ice. Thinking the branches of the trees would keep the falling snow off her, Yori headed for it. But a wave of exhaustion hit her before she could reach the edge of the forest. The red headed hybrid collapsed in the snow. Nala laied down next to her master to keep her from freezing to death.

The savory aroma of stewed vegetables and spices awoke Yori from her dreamless sleep. She sat up to find she was no longer outside in the freezing snow, but rather a small hut composed of animal skins. The bed she layed on was made up of artic hen feathers and was quite comfortable. A few feet from her sat a beautiful 14 year old girl. Eyes that were bluer than the ocean were focused on stiring the concoction that boiled in front of her. Ivory colored hands bended the water inside the stew to stir it. Mocha locks were contained in a high ponytail and swayed gently as her hands and arms moved. She adorned a saphire shortsleeved mid-driff baring top, light blue cotton pants with a white sash that went around her hips, brown mocosins, and black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. But what caught Yori's attention was the tear drop pendant hanging around her neck.

"I see you're finally up." the girl spoke, her voice somewhat cold. "I found you outside the forest, nearly frozen."

"Where's Nala? My panther bat."

"She's outside, playing in the snow. You were lucky i decided to save you. Fire benders are not welcome here."

"Why not? What've we done?" Yori asked, both infuriated and curious. Ocean eyes studdied the hybrid in front of her carefully. Locking eyes with her for a moment.

"You're not fire nation are you?" the girl asked.

"Not quite. I grew up in the Easter Air Temple, but my father was a fire bender."

"A hybrid. Haven't seen one of those in ages." the waterbender mused as she bended a portion of the stew into a bowl, setting it in front of Yori. "Im Eria."

"Lovely to meet you Eria." Yori said through a mouthful of soup. "I'm Yorianna. But you can call me Yori." Eria smiled slightly and bended more soup into Yori's bowl.

"So, you mind telling me what you were doing walking around in the snow?"

Yori's lilac eyes suddenly changed to light green, only enhancing Eria's curiosity of the girl.

"Let's just say my homelife wasn't exactly what one would call happy." Eria nodded for the girl to continue. "My sister was the prodigy my parents always wanted. Everyone loved her and shunned me. And to make matters worse, Whynn dosent even realize it! Since she's an air nomad, she's free spirited and detached from the world, making her almost blind to my situation."

"I see." Eria whispered. "So you're a runaway?"

"Not exactly. My master put me to sleep for 100 years, to save me from the slautering of all hybrid children. Im looking for the Avatar, in hopes of finding my master." Eria's blue eyes narrowed.

"The avatar hasnt been seen for 100 years, Yori. And who's to say he's still alive? And your master and sister must be long gone too. Im still in the dark as to how you were able to survive for 100 years of enchanted sleep."

"Haruhi, my master, laied a spell over me to protect my body from aging and all elements until i awoke...and if my sister is dead, at least i dont have to live in her shadow anymore." the last part of her sentence was forced and bitter. Yori turned her head away from the water bender and her gaze landed on a small framed picture placed near the bed. A teenage girl and little boy who looked no older than 12. Both favored alot so Yori assumed both were siblings. But what shocked her was she realized the girl was Eria, but the date at the bottom of the picture was decades old.

"That's my little brother, Shia." Eria said softly. "He was taken from me in a fire nation raid. He was the light of my life and one of the strongest benders the water tribe has seen in centuries." tears formed at the edges of saphire eyes as Eria struggled to keep from crying openly.

"But the date on the picture is decades old, how can you still be this young?" Yori asked, suddenly feeling a very powerful aura come from Eria.

"My actual age is 115. My body does not age because i drink the water from the spirit oasis at the north pole. I make a journey every soo often for myself and 3 other benders. I've never met them, but they seem to be very important icons for thier nations. I'd assume they have one foot in the grave but want to squeeze a few more years out of themselves." Eria finished with a dry laugh. "And if you insist on an aura master, then i suggest we set out to find you one."

"We?" Yori asked, slightly confused.

"I mean i'll accompany you. Us old folk should stick together." both benders laughed and stood, exiting the hut. Nala came bounding up, nuzzling her master's cheek.

"Nixie!" Eria called, seconds later, a large blue dragon hovered above them. The beast was magnificent. Scales that glittered different shades of blue, violet and green and teal eyes. "This is Nixie, my waterdragon." Yori marveled at the rare beast. Eria climbed onto her pet's back and held her hand out for Yori. "Well, you comming?" Yori nodded and took her new friend's hand, hoisting herself upon the back of the dragon. As the duo flew over the icy tundra, Yori noticed a green dot walking with an orange one down below.  
"Eria I think I see someone!" Yori cried. Eria nodded and landed near the two dots; truly two people trekking through the snow. Yori's light green eyes widened at one of the girls. Her long silver hair contained in a ponytail, much like Eria's, big stormy grey eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white tanktop with orange around the neck, gold skirt that ended about her mid thigh, and brown fingerless gloves and boots. A diamond conected to a gold cloth hung around her neck.

" Whynn?" Yori cried in shock and anger.  
It was indeed Yori's twin and another girl, clearly earth kingdom. With her shoulder lenght chocolate hair contained in a forest green headband, emerald eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a green off the shoulder top, gold wrist bands, forest green pants with a lighter green sash and mocosins. An emerald dangled from around her neck. Yori growled at her sister and grabbed fistfuls of aura from the air. Her sister glared back grabbing swirling vortexes of air.

**Olivia- Kindof a cliffhanger here! All the charmers are accounted for now, save for Yori and Whynn's little battle at the end. R&R!**


	3. Here We Go Again

**Emma: So, this fic is definitely taking off! Here we are at chapter three and Whynn and Yori are about to go into an epic bending battle! So, as not to let you all cliff hang anymore, we'll jump right in! We own nothing but our OC and the Story Line!**

**The Fire Lord and The Air Hybrid**

**Chapter 3: Here We Go Again**

"Yorianna do you know how _worried _we were?" Whynn cried angry tears in her eyes and an angry fire right behind them." I mean you up and _leave _and expect us all to just wait for you to _trot _back to us, with a big smile! Did you not think we would worry when you didn't appear again after the slaughtering? What about if we thought you were _dead_! Do you ever _think _of anyone but yourself, Yorianna?"

"Oh like you'd actually care!" Yori finally butted in." Miss High and Mighty Charmer of the Northern Air Temple! If I were dead I would just be another thing not standing in your way! Another bother flicked away from _precious _Whynnie and her _destiny_! You wouldn't care if I was dead!"

All heck burst after that last statement; Whynn threw a swirling vortex of air at her sister at the same time Yori shot a flame column at her twin. The two were thrown at once into a battle of epic proportions, fire and air slicing at each bender and dangerously close to Aussa and Eria. Then, as soon as the battle began, it ended; both benders suddenly fell short and couldn't use their bending.

"What in the Spirits' name," Whynn muttered. Then the girls turned to see a young girl, about their age, standing before them her hands stretched in a bending position. She smiled cheekily at Yori and Whynn and held out her hand to the girls. Long and layered dark brunette locks flowed gracefully down her back. She wore traditional fire nation clothing in all reds, blacks and browns. A choker with a fiery ruby, similar to Whynn's, Eria's and Aussa's, hung around her neck. Warm and inviting chocolate eyes stared at the hybrid and her twin.

"Hiita, the remaining Charmer from the Fire Nation," Hiita said with a smile," I noticed the battle and decreased your body temperature," Hiita smirked at Yori and Whynn," So your bending won't work for a bit. I figured we wouldn't want fighting on our way to the Oasis." she finished, looking at Eria.

"So I take it you three are the benders that have been buying the spirit oasis water from me for all these years?"

"And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Eria, Aussa and Whynn." Hiita exchanged friendly smiles and glances before her eyes settled on Yori. "And you are?"

"This is my twin sister, Yorianna." Whynn explained, shooting a hard stare at her sister. "She's a hybrid of fire and air."

"A bender hybrid? How interesting." Hiita muttered to herself, looking Yori over.

"If we're to get to the North Pole before sundown, we might need to get a move on." Aussa suggested. Each of the benders nodded in agreement.

"We can take Maia, my sky bison." Whynn chirped, jumping on top of a giant fluffy animal with kind and gentle silver eyes.

"You go on," Yori said to the Charmers as she pet Nala in a pouting manner," I'll wait here and watch the animals and things…"

No one wanted to fight with the Hybrid at this and she sat with Nala, Nixie and the other spirit animals as the Charmers left to get their water. Soon, Yori heard a boat approaching the ice. She stood up and sprinted to the edge of the ice and smiled seeing a familiar Fire Nation ship. She saw Zuko on board, mooning at the stern of the ship, and grabbed her glider from her pack so she could drop in. She dropped from the air right behind him and put her hands over his eyes with a playful "Guess who!" before he whirled around and shot fire at her. But the girl was light on her feet and managed to escape the fiery blast.

"Spirits, Yori you scared me!" Zuko cried his face flushed from more then the cold. His golden eyes were alight with happiness though. Was he happy to see her too?

"What happened to 'Yorianna', Prince?" Yori teased moving her face close to his to stick out her tongue playfully." I thought you didn't like me."

"I never said I didn't," Zuko said in a huffing tone. Yori smiled and twirled a strand of her long hair back form her silvery eyes." I just was surprised to meet you… I didn't think I'd see you again…"

"Well here I am!" Yori said making a perfect pirouette for the future Fire Lord. Nala purred and twined in and out of Zuko's ankles. He smiled, and picked the Panther-bat up, touching her fur gently. He suddenly caught his out of character movements and put- to the panther-bat's dismay -Nala down again.

"Yes there you are," Zuko said softly. Yori tilted her head in confusion and folded her hands in front of her.

"Aren't ya glad to see me again?" Yori asked innocently. Zuko only blushed a light shade of red before turning back to his ship.

"Yes, it was a nice surprise visit, but I really should get back to my quest for the avatar."

"Avatar?" Yori asked, puzzled. Then her eyes lit up in hope and she took a step closer to the Fire Prince." You're looking for him too?"

"Yes..." the Prince sighed. "I'm looking to join him and his friends on their mission to take down my father, the fire lord. But I wasn't always so mild mannered, and I'm afraid they wont except me."

"They'd be fools not too." Yori said gently, running her fingers nimbly through his thick and flowing hair. She had come up behind Zuko, as he turned to stare out at the icy tundra, and had the urge to touch him. She couldn't resist smoothing her fingers through his long ebony hair and leaning her forehead gently against his shoulder." I've only known you a few days and already I know you're very kind…"

"how can you say that with how rude I acted last time-"

"Sh," Yori said putting a finger to his lips as he turned to stare at her. Zuko felt like he could lose himself in those pretty silver eyes." I saw it in your eyes and in here."

She tapped his chest over the area where his heart would be. She smiled and then bit her lip nervously leaning up to kiss hi forehead. This was a large feat seeing as little Yori only stood about four feet eleven inches and Zuko was almost six feet three inches. She smiled sheepishly through her blush and then went to take a step back. Zuko didn't want her so far away from him yet. He instantly reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a hug. He buried his face into the crook of her neck taking in the unique scent of vanilla, lilac, and moonlight. Yori stiffened at first but then hesitantly wrapped her arms around him as well. Just as the couple was getting comfortable, Yori was thrown back by a gust of wind.

"What the- Whynn!" Yori cried. Before she could say more, though, attacks were thrown at Zuko. Yori's eyes widened and she jumped forward, tackling Zuko away from a large ice pillar that was about to impale him." Stop!"

"Yori get back!" Whynn cried. She went to hit Zuko again but Yori took the blow instead keeling over at the pain in her lower abdomen from the blow.

"Yori!" Zuko cried reaching for her again. Hiita shot fire at him and he diverted it only to have water thrown at him from Eria." Please! Stop! Take me as a prisoner if you wish, just let me see if she's okay!"

Whynn and the other Charmers fell silent as Zuko took this opportunity and ran to Yori, checking her for injury. As soon as he sighed in relief, ice captured him and he stood stoic, looking at the group.

"Stop!" Yori cried breathlessly. She jumped in front of Zuko, Nala at her side growling at the Charmers for hurting the Prince." Please- pant- he's my friend!"

"Friend!" Whynn cried." Yorianna Aria DeLise this man is enemy to all the Nations but his own! Even Hiita knows to hate him! Why in the world would you defend him and call him friend?"

"Because his saved me!" Yori said. _Because I think I love him_, her inner voice said in the back of her mind. Yori explained how Zuko saved her from her sleep and then had helped her and how he told her about his past but he reformed." Please, you have to believe us! I could tell if he was lying! His aura would have turned black! But it's all gold! Not black!"

"Yori is right, Whynn," Eria said," If she can see auras, as the Spirits I have spoke to can, then his aura would have gone black at a lie…"

"Fine, then let's leave him to his reform and leave!" Whynn said angrily." She saved you this time, traitor! Next time, I kill you! Don't ever touch my sister again!"

Whynn and the others turned and flew back to their things, and Yori hesitated. She leaned over Zuko, healing his few scratches and bruises with a handful of aura, and smiled. Zuko felt a million times better just seeing her smile.

"Thank you Yori," Zuko said softly. Yori reached for his hand and twined her fingers in his." You have to go…"

"But I-"

"I know," Zuko said his eyes burning and smoldering like no flame Yori had ever seen," I want you to stay too, but Whynn wouldn't let you… Go, I will find you again, Yori… I promise… I would take a thousand beatings from them to talk to you again… You're headed to the Fire Nation next right? To find Aang, the new Avatar?" Yori nodded leaning to kiss his palm gently." Then I'll meet you there… I'll send a sign for you… Look for fire okay?"

"Okay," Yori murmured. She turned to leave then smiled taking Nala up in her arms and turning to him." Watch her for me? I cans say he went off hunting… Until I see you again keep her to remember me."

Yori flew back to her team, who all gave her icy stares and Zuko watched. He let them leave, giving them a few miles head start, befor ehe maneuvered his ship to follow their course, Nala at his side the whole time. He couldn't get the image of Yori- silver eyes and red fire hair -out of his head; her soft touch, the feel of her lips on his head and palm. Even the aura she bended for him seemed like fire to his heart. What as a Fire Prince to do when he was falling for forbidden fruit?

333

**Emma: Aw how sweet! Well, things are definitely heating up! Let's see how Liv takes this new turn in the next chapter! R&R!**


	4. Ember Island Lovers

**Olivia- So it seems our little Zu-Zu has fallen for a hybrid! But if her sister and newly found friends have anything to say about it, Zuko will be floating in a few thousand bits at the bottom of the ocean than with Yori...**

The Fire Lord and The Air Hybrid

Chapter 4- Ember Island Lovers

Yori sat unnaturally quiet during the ride from the icy tundra of the South Pole to the warm and tropical weather of the Fire Nation. Her firey red hair splaying behind her in the breeze. Whynn sat ontop of Maia's head, directing her as they flew while the other Charmers sat in the leather bound saddle, discussing bending ablities and plans of action when they finally meet the Avatar. Aussa's emerald gaze wondered over to Yori who sat with her legs folded to the side, leaning on the saddle, daydreaming. Her silver eyes clouded in thought.

"Seems like someone has it bad for a certain Fire Prince." she giggled.

"She better not!" Whynn growled. "Yorianna, you know of his family's reputation. His great grandfather is the reason why the Air Nation has been wiped out!" Yori's silver eyes widened at her sister's statement.

"You mean our people are...gone?"

"Yes. He's the reason i've been living with Guru Pa Tik at the Eastern temple all these years. We're the last of our kind, Yori."

"But still! You can't blame him for the mistakes his family made! He's his own person!"

"That very well may be, Yori." Eria began, staring seriously at the hybrid child. "But his reputation isnt that good either. You haven't been in this time period long so you dont know of his recent attacks on Ba Sing Se, the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island." Yori looked away from the water charmer, refusing to believe that the prince she'd met was evil in any way.

3

3

3

The next day, around nightfall, the charmers finally landed. Maia instantly fell to her side, already asleep from fatigue. Whynn petted her bison lovingly and left her to sleep.

"Any idea where we are?" Aussa asked, looking around at the unfamiliar territory.

"Ember Island." Hiita responded. "I'm the daughter of a noble man, we used to vacation here in the summer." The five girls walked the busy city streets, earning collective stares from all directions.

"You'd think they'd never seen a few chosen benders before." Whynn giggled, but Eria quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You fool." she hissed. "Do you want the whole Fire Nation on our tails? Four legendary charmers and one hybrid is worth our weight in gold." Whynn's silver eyes went wide as the other charmers chuckled at her slip up.

"Hey girls!" Yori called from across the street. She held up a poster that looked to be an advertisement for a play. A water bending girl and a boy weilding a sword stood on either side of a bald air nomad. "The boy in the iceburg is a new production from aclaimed play write Pu Wan Tin." Yori read. "Who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar. From the icy south pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowlegeable merchant of cabbage."

"A play? On the Avatar?" Eria asked in disbelief. "This has got to be some sort of a joke."

"Dosen't seem so, hun." Yori rebuttled. "This looks pretty legit. Maybe we should check it out?"

"Couldn't hurt." Aussa agreed. "Besides, we have to start somewhere."

3

3

3

The play, in kind terms, was awful. The five charmers laughed and ridiculed the actors and the scene play. Of course Yori walked out before intermission and walked around the theatre instead. She wouldn't stand for the obvious scandal that was called a stage production.  
"They just don't make good plays anymore," Yori said with a sigh. Someone touched her shoulder and Yori turned around to meet flashing gold eyes.  
"Too bad they don't make more girls like you," Zuko smiled. Yori squealled happily and jumped up to hug him.  
"Zuko!" Yori said burring her face into his chest." I thought I wouldn't see you for another few days."  
Zuko felt fire every place Yori's skin touched his own. He didn't know why this girl affected him so.

"Me either. But Sokka and Suki dragged us here to see this godforsaken play."

"You mean you made friends with the Avatar?" Yori asked with hope. Zuko smiled slightly and nodded. Yori was about to hug him again, but senced a great deal of aura. She whirled around to see a group of six teenagers exiting the theater.

"Who's this, Zuko?" asked a little girl, obviously blind. She stared at the floor as she spoke.

"Guys, this is Yori. She's a friend." Zuko replied warmly, making Yori almost blush. She held her hand out for each to shake. Finally comming face to face with a bald monk with silver eyes that mirrored her own, instantly realizing who he was.

"Lovely to meet you Aang. Sorry they're making a mockery of you by having a bald woman play your part." she giggled. Aang blushed in embarrasment, but was shocked as well to know this strange girl knew who he was.

"Maybe we should talk some place private." shushed a girl with ocean blue eyes and dark skin.

3

3

3

"How do you know who I am?" Aang asked once they were all outside and away from curious ears. He removed his hat to show his tattoos, proving that indeed, he was the avatar.

"Kinda just came to me." Yori said simply. "I'm an air and fire hybrid..." the redhead was about to say more, but was cut short.  
"Yorianna!" Whynn yelled, running towards her sister with the other charmers right on her heels. "How many more times are you just gonna up and disapear?" the air charmer scolded, not noticing the team of benders standing in front of her. Aussa separated the two, Whynn finally taking note of the onlookers. Aang's eyes were wide at the sight of Whynn.

"You...you're an...air nomad?" he asked in disbelief.

**Olivia- So the charmers have finally met the gaang and Yori is reunited with Zuko! Keep reading to find out what other kinds of trouble and mischief come about! R&R!**


	5. Just You and Me

**Emma: another day another chapter, my apologies for not updating yesterday but I was sick and didn't do much of anything but sleep. So, here we are rolling right along in this story ^_^ so let's not create a hold up! We don't own anything accept the OC and storyline! Oh, and I have a plushy penguin. Aren't you jealous now that you know what I own?**

**The Fire Lord and The Air Hybrid**

**Chapter 5: Just You and Me**

"Perhaps we should go talk privately," Whynn said with stern silver eyes. Yori was too distracted with Zuko, who had grabbed her hand protectively when the Charmers appeared, to really care about her sister." Yori… Never mind you won't listen anyway…"

_Damn right I won't, Yori thought, Not if it has to do with letting go of Zuko._

Yori lifted her chin defiantly and followed the group towards the sandy beach. Zuko sat near the boy with the ponytail and boomerang, and Yori sat beside him. The boy smiled at her and offered his hand politely.

"Sokka, Southern Water Tribe," He said. Yori smiled taking his hand and shaking it slightly," You're like Aang, I can tell."

"You mean I'm an Avatar?" Yori asked hurriedly." Oh, no I'm just a Bending Hybrid, long story maybe later I'll tell it… I'm nowhere _near_-"

"No I mean you're from that past too," Sokka explained. Yori gave him an odd look." Let me explain, you look about my and Zuko's age, but your eyes are wise; like Aang's. So, I figured you're like Aang and these new clowns who seem to be ancient."

"We're Charmers," All Four girls said at once as if in one clipped British Accent. Yori chuckled and turned towards Zuko. He smiled and pointed to Nala who had flown down and perched on his shoulder.

"I kept her safe," Zuko murmured to her as the others talked," She rater likes Toph," He pointed to the blind girl," Because Toph likes wresting with her. She likes Appa and Momo too, the other animals."

"She likes you more," Yori whispered back," She has that look in her eyes…"

Zuko was entranced by the silver glow in Yori's eyes. Her fiery hair was down tonight, unlike the last two times he had seen her where it was in an intricate braid down her back. The fiery red hair seemed to halo her tanned figure and her eyes were shifting between a happy silver to lilac and then to a emerald-gold mix. He was entranced and enamored by her sheep presence.

"Let's get away for a bit?" Zuko offered, his hand held out to her. Yori smiled and took his hand, her fingertips brushing his palm gently as she did. He smiled sneaking away from the group- who was now totally focused on the Charmers and Aang as they swapped stories -and towards the rocks and water. Yori yanked off her knee-high black boots and socks and tossed them with her bag near a rock before walking out into the water a little ways. She wore only a simple black dress and her usual red flame embroidered coat today- the coat now by her bag -and she was not worried about them getting wet." Beautiful…"

"Yes the moon is so pretty tonight," Yori said, not catching that his eyes were solely on her. Yori lifted the hem of her dress again, so it skirted around her upper thighs, and waded up to her knees in the cool water. Zuko shrugged off his shirt, coat, and shoes, before rolling up his training pants and joining her. He waded to where she was and then turned his golden eyes upon Yori.

"I didn't mean the moon," Zuko said. Yori's eyes snapped up to meet his and they shifted to a curious mint color. Zuko decided to throw caution to the wind and go with his feelings for once." I was talking about how breath taxingly beautiful _you _were, Yori."

Yori's reaction was instantaneous; she blushed furiously and dropped her dress, not caring that the hem was now soaked and covered her mouth in nervous pleasure.

"o-oh you can't mean that," Yori stuttered. Zuko found this both cute and endearing, this new nervous stutter." I mean, W-Whynn's the pretty one… She doesn't have hair like flame and weird kaleidoscope eyes… And she's taller then me, with-"

"Yori," Zuko said stopping her rant. He stepped closer and took her elbows into his hands, his thumb softly stroking the crook of both elbows and soothing Yori's nerves." I like your hair; it's like a sunset, or like a beautiful campfire in summer… And your eyes are unique, I like how I can tell your emotions if I study the color close enough… You're perfect at this size, just small enough that I can protect you… And Whynn has _nothing _on you."

How long had Yori long to hear these words? How many years did she cry and then pray for someone to care for her and see her as she wished. How many nights had she dreamed about some handsome boy telling her all these things and making them seem true? Too many times to count… Yori felt tears start down her face, making tracks on her tanned cheeks. Zuko leaned forward, yanking her into an embrace, her body molding to his as if it was meant there. Yori sobbed into the crook of his neck and clung to him, murmuring thank yous and sweet words to Zuko as well.

After a long moment, Yori looked up and met Zuko's eyes. She reached up and touched his scar, the red markings stretching out over his eye and cheek. Zuko thought she was disgusted by it, and tried to turn his face, but Yori caught him. She turned him back and touched his scar again. She traced the red markings starting at the edge and then making her way towards the center and touched Zuko's now closed eye gently. She kissed his closed eyelid and then fell back onto her flat feet.

"Zuko…" Yori said softly. He nodded and looked down at her, his eyes swimming with wonder and awe at the girl in his arms." Kiss me?"

He did; he pulled her face up and leaned his down until their lips met. First, it was a tentative touch, a soft brush of lips. Then it was stronger, their lips molding together and their passion pouring out. As if the world was melting and only Yori and Zuko were real. Nothing else mattered and nothing else was real but the feel of his lips on hers and his arms around her small frame. That was, nothing else was there until someone onshore coughed loudly and both teens whirled away form one another to see Eria onshore.

"Well, well," Eria said," What have we here?"

3

3

3

**Emma: Apologies for short chapter, more of a lead up to some of the others, and I really, really, really have to get this Meeting Chapter done so I'm more focused on that. Anyhow, please R&R!**


	6. Chakras

**Olivia- So Em did an awesome job as usual on the last chapter! So I went to the midnight premire of 'The Last Airbender' and it was a total disapointment. They mispronounced Sokka, Aang, and Iroh's names, the fire benders couldnt make fire on thier own and Gyatso was a 35 yr old black man! Me and my friends are writing the director a not so nice email to complain! But I digress, now that Zuko and Yori are finally comming to terms with thier feelings for eachother, Eria seems to have discovered thier secret! Will the water charmer keep this secret as well, or blab to the others?**

The Fire Lord and The Air Hybrid

Chapter 6- Chakras

Eria grinned like the cheshire cat at the now blushing couple. Ocean blue eyes were alive with mischief and humor. Yori was too stunned to think, let alone respond. Zuko, however, was stumbling over himself to explain the situation. After a few seconds of a failed explaination, Eria laughed and held up her hand to stop him from rambling.

"I understand, Zuko." she said, almost kindly. Something rare for the near stone cold water tribe woman. "I can see now that you truely care for Yori. But as do we all. Make one wrong move and you'll see the full extent of my power." her eyes staring hard at the young prince, but he stood firm against it. Eria then smiled and approached them. She raised her right hand, placing her forefinger and middle finger just above Zuko's scared eye.

"There are 7 different chakras that deal with several different emotions. Four of which deal with the elements. Each thrive on one emotion while it is blocked by another." her eyes fell closed as she continued. The slight sea breeze gently blowing her chocolate colored hair that was now out of it's normal ponytail. The moonlight giving her an almost mystical look. "The water chakra is located behind the eyes. The element of change. It deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt." her eyes reopened to connect with his own golden orbs. "This chakra is blocked, typical of a firebender. You find pleasure in your friends and Yori, but you're also guilted by something. What?" Zuko breathed deep before responding.

"Before I left to find Aang, I had a girlfriend, Mai. She was always emotionless and calm, because of her very structured and strict childhood. I thought i loved her, but I guess i didnt if I could leave her with my crazy lunatic of a sister."

Eria smiled when her hand flickered blue.

"This chakra has now opened." her hand traveled down to the middle of his throat. "The sound chakra, or air chakra, is located in the throat. It's the element of unity and deals with truth and is blocked by lies. This one is open, you seem to have dealed with the lies that had clouded your judgement by confessing to the truth." Her hand now lied above his stomach. "The fire chakra, the element of agression, is in the stomach. It is opened by willpower and is blocked by shame. Your willpower is quite strong, young prince. And the shame you once felt has been lifted." Eria walked behind Zuko to rest her fingertips on his lower back. Yori looked on with curious mint green eyes. Only having a faint idea of what her elder was doing. "The earth chakra is in the base of the spine. It's the element of strenght and deals with survival and is blocked by fear. This one is also closed. You're afraid of failure. That you will never reclaim your honor, correct?" Zuko was stunned that this girl could read his energy so easily, but nodded nonetheless.

"You must understand that everyone fails every now and then. No human is perfect or flawless. We all make mistakes and we must deal with them in our own ways. Your honor is something you earn, Zuko. And I think you've long since earned it." Eria smiled once more before her hand flickering blue again.

"So what exactly did you do?" Yori asked.

"I was able to use my bending to look inside each of his elemental chakras. The water and earth chakras were blocked, so i helped Zuko open them. Now he will be more at peace with himself and able to make more precise decisions without being blinded by fear or shame."

After agreeing that Eria would keep quiet about Yori and Zuko's growing relationship, the three benders made thier way back to the gaang. The redheaded hybrid giggled when she saw Nala and Toph wrestling around playfully in the sand. The cub giving the blind earthbender a run for her money.

After agreeing that Eria would keep quiet about Yori and Zuko's growing relationship, the three benders made thier way back to the gaang. The redheaded hybrid giggled when she saw Nala and Toph wrestling around playfully in the sand. The cub giving the blind earthbender a run for her money.  
"Ah Nala, pretty kitty, you're giving Toph a good fight! Yori cooed kissing her pet's nose. Nala growled playfully in responce and went back to her sparing with Toph. Whynn approached her sister and Zuko sternly. A look of irritation and anger flashed across her silvery features. Something uncommon for air nomads.  
"And where were you?" Whynn asked.  
"Walking," Zuko and Yori said together, innocently. Whynn scowled and glanced at Eria who simply nodded with wide innocent eyes.  
"Sure I'll take that..." Whynn scowled." For now; I'm watching you Fire Face..."

Eria only laughed at the almost scared look on the fire prince's face, going to sit down next to the dark skinned girl with eyes like her own. The girl smiled and outstretched her hand.  
"I'm Katara, from the southern water tribe."

"Eria, from the northern tribe." Eria responded, excepting the gesture. "Lovely to meet another water bender."

"Likewise." Katara smiled. "The only other bender i've met was a creepy old woman who was called 'the puppet master'." Eria raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "She developed an evil form of water bending, manipulating the water in a person's blood, bending them to her will. Blood bending."

"You think it's evil?"

"Well, sorta. I dont think it's exactly right to control another person against thier will."

"But you're a blood bender as well, correct?" Katara's saphire eyes widened in shock at Eria's accusation.

"How did you know that?"

"Simple." Eria responded, standing up. "Because i'm one as well." and to prove her point, she outstretched her hands toward the small lemur bat perched atop Aang's shoulder. The animal screeched in distress as it felt it's body move on it's own accord. It tumbled down Aang's shoulder and onto the ground, walking towards the two water tribe women. The others noticed and stared in awe. Eria finally let go when he reached her, scooping him up and nuzzling his cheek.

"Sorry little fellow, but i needed to prove a point." she petted Momo on the head and let him go back to Aang.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked, staring at the half moon in the sky. "I thought only someone could only do that when thiers a full moon."

"And that, my dear, is why they call me a Charmer. I can blood bend at a moments notice. I dont need a full moon."

"Wow, so you guys are the ultimate benders, besides the Avatar." claimed Sokka.

"Something like that. Hiita can control bodily temperatures, Aussa can bend foliage along with earth, Whynn manipulates sound in the air and Yori is a hybrid of both fire and air, giving her power over auras. She can pull it out of thin air and concentrate it into an electric beam."

"How did you girls learn stuff like that?" Aang asked.

"Each of our chakras must be completely open. Thier are 7 in the human body, 4 of which deal with the elements. A bender is at his most powerful when all are open and flowing. If just one is closed, it can alter ablilites, even prevent someone from bending at all."

**Olivia- Yea, kinda short, but it gets across some key information for later chapters ;) R&R! **


	7. Kidnapped

**Emma: I'm sorry I was slow on updating this I got sick and mom stole my laptop again **

**-_- so here we are another chapter! I'm so happy people enjoy this fic! It's my baby where Liv started the Mr. Right series, and I'm happy people like Yori and our OC! So, we don't own anything, enjoy!**

**The Fire Lord and The Air Hybrid**

**Chapter 7:**

**Kidnapped**

As the group had listened in on the lesson on Chakras, Yori was scooting closer to Zuko and has situated herself so she was leaning back against his chest and he was stroking her fiery hair and raking his fingers through it gently. Yori smiled feeling Zuko's heart beat against her back gently.

"You sure its safe to be like this near Whynn?" Zuko murmured in Yori's ear. Yori smiled and leaned her head back wrapping Zuko's arms around waist more." Hm… Yori you're warm…"

"No I'm always cold," Yori said softly. In truth Zuko was warm against her and she was dozing off. Soon she was fast asleep and Zuko pulled her up, bride-style, in his arms and walked her over to her sleeping bag and Nala. He snuck a kiss on her temple and sat next to Eria again. Yori fell asleep with a smile on her face and without nightmares for the first time in years.

3

3

3

"Aang I think that I should help you with fire bending," Yori said the next morning. Zuko almost choked on his breakfast and Aang was grinning broadly." I think Zuko is phenomenal but Hiita and I can teach you about manipulating body heat and such… And I want to see if you can find Aura in the air to draw energy from."

"Sounds fun! But can I ride Nala first?" Aang asked. Yori smiled and nodded yes and watched the small boy zoom off and hop on Nala as she took off.

"Yori why do you really want to help?" Zuko murmured to her. It had been almost three weeks since the Charmers had joined the Gaang and Zuko had grown closer and closer to Yori over that time. By now everyone knew about their relationship- thanks to a not so secret kissing rendezvous that Toph caught from reading the Earth -but they were still conservative." You have that look in those pretty eyes…"

"I want to test his strength ," Yori admitted. Zuko nodded and sighed kissing her cheek and moving to get his fingerless gloves he'd been using for sparing." Can I fight you?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Zuko asked." I may hurt you…"

"Psh I'd hurt you sweetness!"

"Would not!"

"Would!"

"Why don't we just see then!" Yori said her eyes purple fire. Zuko shook his head and Yori gave a cry of aggravation and stormed off. She was just going to walk into the woods and cool off, but two hands grabbed her and one hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream as the man dragged her back.

"Speak and we'll kill your friends," The man said. He was tall with long black hair and a greasy look. There was a small weasel man next to him and they were looking at Toph through the bushes." We're going to use you to get Mistress Toph."

Before Yori could fight, the one man knocked the back of her neck and they dragged her away. This was going to end badly, either for the men or Yori.

3

3

3

Emma: Short I know but just some drama for Liv to work with next chapter! Did you guess who took Yori? I bet you did you're all smart! It's **Xin Fu** and **Master Yu** of course! R&R!


	8. Charmed

**Olivia- So did you guess who the two 'mystery' men were in the last chapter? If you didn't, then here's your chance to find out!**

The Fire Lord and the Air Hybrid

Chapter 8- Charmed

Zuko walked back to camp calmly, completely unaware of what happened the second he turned his back. Aang and Hiita were waiting on him from Appa's saddle.

"Where's Yori?" Hiita called. "We gotta get going!"

"I think she's mad at me cause I wouldnt fight her." Zuko replied, looking at the firey girl with a hint of regret. A few moments passed before he spoke again. "Hiita, are you familiar with the Sun Warriors?"

"Of course." the fire charmer scoffed. "what kind of ditz do you take me for?"

"I dont. I was gonna suggest you take Aang to thier sacred grounds while I stay here and look for Yori. Who better to train the Avatar than a legendary fire charmer?"

"If you're sure, sparky." Zuko nodded, watching the two take off to the skies.

3

3

3

"I demand you to release me!" Yori growled through a metal cage at her captors. "Do you two dimwits know who i am!"

"Of course we do, stupid girl." the larger man replied. "You're the bending hybrid that's gonna lure out the blind bandit for us. Not to mention, fetch a pretty penny in the black market." Yori let out a mangled scream.

"Scream all you want, girl." the other man replied, consiterably more manerable than his companion. "But you're not getting out of that cage. It's pure metal and the last time i checked, metal benders didnt exist."

"Guess again, you rat!" came a voice. The wagon that was carrying Yori and the two men came to a rough halt as a slap of earth plunged up and blocked thier path. Toph appeared from behind it and grabbed a handfull of the metal cage and bent it back, freeing Yori. She jumped out and ran to Zuko and the other charmers.

"Look what we have here." Zuko growled when Yori was safe. "The mighty Xin Fu and the honorable master Yu, resorting to cowardly kidnapping."

"By the way, when you want to make a clean getaway, how about covering up your obvious wagon tracks?" Whynn laughed.

"And the next time you two retched fools go messing with a hybrid," Eria began, her voice smooth but deadly. "Make sure she's not friends with the Legendary Charmers!"

"I've heard of you!" Xin Fu bellowed. "You're that water witch from the north!"

"I've been called worse." Eria threw casually. "You know what my favorite nickname is? The puppet master!" her icy eyes connected with those of the two men, her arms waving gracefully in a bending fashion. Soon, Xin Fu and Yu found themselfs moving unwillingly towards the metal cage. Once inside, Toph bended the metal back into place and stomped it into the ground.

"I am the greatest earth bender in the world!" Toph laughed. "And dont you two dunderheads ever forget it!" Aussa stepped forward and bended a few tree trunks around the cage, preventing the men from escaping.

3

3

3

"You sure you know where you're going?" Aang asked. "We've been up here for hours." Hiita sat on Appa's head, directing him through the skies. Her dark brunette hair fluttering around her shoulders, hazel eyes staring straight ahead. She pointed to a few ruins beneath them.

"If I didnt, we wouldn't have got here." They landed in a feild nearby, making the rest of the journey on foot.

"But this place is just a bunch of ruins. It dosent look like anyone's lived here for centuries!"

"Looks can be decieving, Aang." Hiita replied, leading him to a large stone door with a garnet at the top center.

"What's this?" Aang asked, eyeing the gem.

"It's a calendar." Hiita pointed to the carvings on the floor, another garnet sat in the middle. "When the solstice comes, the light reflects off the gem in the floor to the garnet over head, opening the door."

"But we can't wait till the solstice! We barely have a month!"

"Relax. I know." Hiita took her choker off, positioning the dragon ruby attached to it on the floor beside the garnet. Light beamed into it, thus reflecting to the ruby over the door. A few seconds passed and the large stone opened.

"Wow." Aang replied as Hiita retied her necklace. She winked and motioned for him to follow her inside, taking in the sights of the pairs of statues set up around the room. Hiita stepped in front of the statue closest to the door.

"Stand in front of the one across from me, Aang." the air bender raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but obeyed the girl's order. "Now, mimic what it's doing and follow the movements of the other statues in sequence." The two benders carefully manuvered from one statue to the other, mirroring each other. When they came to a stop in the middle of the room, a large golden egg appeared behind them on a pedistol. Aang's natural curiosity got the better of him, picking it up. The second he did, the room filled with a black tar like substance.

"You idiot!" Hiita yelled, trying to avoid the liquid, but it was no use. Within seconds, both were stuck, faceup on the underside of an airvent leading to the outside.

"You just had to pick the egg up, didn't ya?"

**Olivia- Pretty precise to the 'fire bending masters' episode. And I could'nt resist putting Toph's famous last words to her old masters in there! R&R!**


	9. Mystical Cupid

**Emma****: Sorry for the late update I've been a bit busy with work here. I'm hoping to catch up on a lot of stories. So not to waste time, we don't own Avatar, just the OC and plot line.**

**The Fire Lord and The Air Hybrid**

**Chapter 9: Mystical Cupid**

Yori was still a little in shock about her capture and barely spoke to anyone besides Zuko and Toph occasionally. She was trying to figure out why she had been the one taken, and why she hadn't been able to stop them.

"It's not your fault Yori," Zuko assured her. Yori sighed, leaning back into his arms. They were all sitting around the campfire talking about Hiita and Aang's adventure where they learned a new fire bending technique. Colorful shades of red, orange and yellow danced around the campfire as Aang and the fire charmer performed what they'd learned from Rin and Sha. Their bodies moved with incredible accuracy and grace.

"So y'all faced two dragons and a group of fire bending hippies only to learn a new dance?" Toph asked when the two were finished.

"It's not a dance!" Hiita stormed.

"Then what do you call it?"

"The dancing dragon." she muttered in defeat. While the group laughed at Hiita and Aang's reddened faces, Yori was lost in thought and Zuko kissed her cheek. She looked up, her eyes dazed in thought." I mean it, it wasn't your fault, love."

"Part of it was," Yori said. "If I hadn't had stomped off after you refused to fight me, and just went back to camp, those two twits wouldn't have captured me!" She stood up and moved down the beach where they were staying, now on a island near the Fire Palace. She walked down and took off her jacket, diving into the water. She swam in and out of the crashing waves as Zuko watched her form get smaller and smaller over the horizon. He understood why she was mad at herself, but he wished there was a way to help her get over this regret.

3

3

3

"Hey Whynn, could you help me out?" Zuko asked the Air Charmer when he came back to camp." I know I'm not your favorite person, but I want to help Yori feel better. And I know that even if you guys act like you have this sibling rivalry you love each other."

"I suppose I can help," Whynn said curtly. She listened as Zuko tried out a few of his ideas." Too complicated, Sparky." she mused. "Her birthday is coming up, maybe we can whip up party from everyone to show her how much she means to us. It's simple and it will show her we care." Zuko smiled at the thought and put a grateful hand on the silver haired charmer's shoulder.

"You may be mean sometimes, Whynn, but you're a genius," Zuko smiled.

"I'll ignore the snide remark and take that as a complement." Whynn gave him an evil smirk before he ran off, starting to talk to the others about their idea, and soon everyone was involved.

3

3

3

Yori sighed as she stared out across the open sea, watching the sun as it shone from just beneath the water. She was sitting high atop the cliffs of the island, trying to piece together some more of the song that she had been writing. She played a few random notes out on her reed flute but tossed it aside in frustration. She heard someone approach behind her and she turned her ever changing eyes gazing up towards Zuko.

"Hi," Zuko said softly. Yori nodded hello, and noted that Zuko was wearing nicer clothes then his normal training ones.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Yori asked. She herself wore something out of her usual garb. Eria had dressed her that morning; a simple red bubble dress with her black flame jacket and red flats. She had wanted to wear her normal shorts and tanktop but Eria had insisted on the dress, seeing as it was a growing trend in the fire nation.

"Come with me?" Zuko asked holing his hand out to Yori. Yori nodded and grabbed his hand. He led her towards the sound of music and laughter until they came to an open clearing, the trees filled with lights and flame torches everywhere. There was a large banner the read "Happy Birthday Yori!" and Yori stared at it all with wide eyes." All for you Yori…"

"I have to go…" Yori said moving away from the group her eyes filled with tears." I don't deserve this…"

"Oh now what is she running away from?" Hiita asked with her hands on her hips in annoyance. "We stayed up almost all frickin night piecing this shindig together and she flipping runs off!"

"Maybe someone should go see about her." Katara suggested.

"Fine, I'll do it." Hiita grumbled, taking off in pursuit of the hybrid. She found Yori on the coast line, on top of a few boulders. Silent tears streamed down her face, splashing onto the skirt of her dress, darkening the color. "You got a party in your honor goin on ya know." Hiita stated curtly. Yori only shook her head. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Just that, Hiita. I don't deserve a party...hell, I don't even deserve you guys as friends."

"That's a load of bull." the fire charmer muttered under her breath. "Everyone deserves friends. You're just like the rest of us. A simple girl with incredible power trying to find her place in the world."

"But I'm a hybrid of fire and air. An unwanted product of a mixed marriage. Whynn was the only daughter my parents ever really wanted."

"Then that's their problem." Hiita had now climbed up on the boulder with Yori and sat a few inches away, staring out at the ocean. "I come from the total opposite. My parents gave me anything and everything I wanted, as long as I behaved. I had to be the perfect little china doll that everyone smiled and looked at but never really appreciated. I grew extremely tired of the sheltered and pampered life style and set out on my own to learn and grow as I should. That's when I met Aussa." by now, Yori had stopped crying and was listening carefully to the brunette's story. "I met her not long after I entered Earth Kingdom territory. I found her in the forest outside Omashu. Her aura was just so natural and wise. Everything I wanted. We became fast friends even though our home worlds were enemies. Aussa told me not long after we'd met that she had a vision of five benders banning together with the Avatar to save the world. It never really made since to me until we met Whynn and Eria. I knew automatically that we were four of the five benders Aussa told me about. But the last piece of the puzzle came along when you showed up." Hiita's story had Yori truly smiling for the first time in days. Feeling somewhat inspired by the fire charmer's story, Yori followed her back to camp. Ready for the party she now thought she deserved.

3

3

3

Yori was finally allowing herself to have a good time, leaning back against Zuko's chest as they danced to the lively music. She grinned around the room at all the couples. All the Charmers were dancing together, laughing at each other and teasing their moves. Aang and Katara were dancing, but it looked more like bending practice with some graceful twists. Then Yori noticed Toph standing on the edge of the dance floor, and Sokka trying to get her to dance.

"Look over there," Yori murmured at Zuko. He chuckled at the scene before him and they listened to the two teen arguing.

"Sokka I can't dance!" Toph cried, trying to pull her hands from his grasp. Sokka shook his head and pulled her on. Yori nudged Zuko, to let him know she would be right back, and walked over to the duo. She acted as if she was getting some water and shot a wave of air to trip Toph into Sokka. Yori grinned and made her way back into Zuko's arms and watched her handiwork." Um, you don't have to hold on Snoozles…"

"Dance with me," Sokka said softly. His eyes were enthralled with how close Toph was to him and he was sure she could feel his heart beating erratically against his chest. Toph went to say no again, but she stopped when his hand touched the small of her back.

"Okay," Top said softly. Sokka led them in an easy box step around the floor as Yori grinned at her work.

"Mystical little Hybrid cupid…" Zuko said with a chuckle. The party was cut short, however, when a large explosion rang out behind the dance floor, and a group of masked bandits approached the group.

"Oh no," Yori cried touching her Silver Charm." Whynn! Eria! Hiita! Aussa! It's the Bandits! I can see their gray aura!"

So, these were the people behind Yori's kidnapping… Well they were messing with the wrong Charmers!

3

3

3

**Emma****: So, kind of short- Thank Olivia for editing for me because I have been having major writers block this week! R&R kids!**


End file.
